


(finally) Home Alone

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji is suffering, Akaashi Keiji is too pretty, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bokuto Koutarou has a big dick, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Captain Squad share a house, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Hickeys, I know I'm forgetting something I just have no clue what, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Scent Kink, Sort Of, Top Bokuto Koutarou, and there's no talk of scents or how good someone smells, i did not actually write it and it's a fraud, just know that if i ever post an abo work, the fact that that's not a tag...fandom letting me down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto have fallen into a dry spell thanks to a house full of roommates and a busy college schedule. Luckily for them, the house will be empty all weekend and Akaashi plans to take full advantage and reconnect with his Alpha in the best way possible.





	(finally) Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for the wonderful Paigy, who wanted spicy college aged BokuAka and I am here to deliver the goods!
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as [Knotty Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840849) but you don't really have to read that in order to understand this (although you should totally read and comment on it anyway, hint hint wink wink nudge nudge).

It wasn't that Keiji minded house sharing with a bunch of other idiots. Hell, there were a lot of benefits to it.

Oikawa-san was incredibly clean, almost obsessively so, meaning there was never any dust or dirty counters or shortage of dishes. It was almost hard to believe a bunch of athletes lived in the house, given the lack of food laying around or empty beer cans stacked in windowsills like Keiji spotted at the baseball house and Oikawa-san was a major part of the reason why.

Daichi-san was a natural born leader, his Alpha nature emphasizing it. Any tiffs or arguments or disagreements never got out of hand, prank wars were stopped before they went too far, and he managed to wrangle all the over the top personalities and keep them under control—something he probably learned from his time at Karasuno, Keiji figured.

Kuroo-san, as annoying and asshole-like as he could be, was incredibly smart and able to help explain practically anything Keiji had issues with. As much as he goofed off, he was also incredibly studious and, like Daichi, could wrangle others into shutting up during study time so peace could be achieved and everyone could get homework completed.

Ushijima-san was straight-forward and no nonsense and excellent at keeping a schedule, as well as organizing the house. A schedule appeared on the fridge on a weekly basis, reminders over practice times and work outs and trash collection and even upcoming birthdays. He didn't quite get jokes or sarcasm or Keiji's dry sense of humor, but he was a good listener and even better at giving out advice.

Keiji didn't even need to think about the pluses of living and sharing a room with Bokuto-san, the Alpha who'd gone from best friend to boyfriend in less than a month after he started attending Tokyo University with the rest of them. It had been a long time coming thanks to his parents' ridiculous rule over no Courting until university—and no Mating or Bonding until after he'd graduated and gotten settled into a job—but it was most definitely worth the wait.

The only problem was...well, they shared a house with four other guys.

There wasn't a strict no sex rule in the house or anything, especially when Iwaizumi-san or Sugawara-san visited their respective Mates or when Kenma-kun spent the night with Kuroo-san, but being the only couple actually _living_ in the house, it just felt awkward. Keiji always tried to keep his voice down, to keep Bokuto-san calm and from getting too out of control so they didn't disturb anyone else, but with the knowing looks they'd both receive the next morning when they came out of their room reeking of one another and sex—no matter how long they showered—it was obvious they weren't getting away with anything.

So they tried to keep it to quickies when the house was empty, which was incredibly rare that the stars and class schedules aligned and that they weren't busy with papers or work-outs or practices or study groups or phone calls to home or socializing with others. Not to mention not being tired as hell from all of it, sneaking in naps when the place was actually quiet or just passing right out from sheer exhaustion, Bokuto-san becoming practically comatose at times.

Meaning...it had been a while since Keiji had gotten laid. _Really_ laid. The closest he'd come—pun only somewhat intended—was when Bokuto-san had fallen asleep during a blow job Keiji was giving—and he profusely apologized for, repeatedly, in his usual over the top manner—nearly a month ago. Aside from his own quick moments of self love in the shower—another rarity during his busy schedule now that volleyball season was in full swing—Keiji hadn't experienced a real orgasm in...

Christ, he didn't wanna think about it.

God, they were too young to be in a dry spell already. Their relationship was too new, as well, barely over a year into it.

Yet, there they were, stuck in the Sahara, and Keiji was _suffering_. Now that he knew what it was like to actually come by another's hand, what it was like to be knotted by something other than a dildo during his Heat, what it felt like to be held close and spilled into and tied together and have his head actually go blank for once as everything inside settled with the knowledge that his Alpha was locked into him and not going anywhere...

Goddammit, he fucking _hurt_ for it.

So when Oikawa-san, Daichi-san, and Ushijima-san all announced they'd be heading back home to the Miyagi Prefecture for the weekend to watch their alma maters in the local tournament and Kuroo-san said he was getting dragged out of town to some con with Kenma...Keiji honestly felt like crying. The whole house was gonna be empty, save for himself and Bokuto-san. No loud roommates, no judgmental smirks in the morning, no worrying about being overheard or someone walking in, no classes or practices or games...

It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. His head had immediately filled with ideas over what he and Bokuto-san could and would do, various positions and kinks and acts. Maybe they'd fuck on Kuroo-san's bed, just because he annoyed Keiji so much by constantly stealing his boyfriend's attention away. Maybe they'd fool around in the shared bathroom that Oikawa-san was complaining to Keiji about getting the scent of his come and desperation all over. Maybe they'd indulge in a little food play in the kitchen, steal some of Ushijima-san's chocolate sauce that he'd labeled as his and his only.

He was feeling a little vindictive, he knew, but he deserved this.

Keiji repeated those last three words to himself in said bathroom mirror, freshly showered and cleaned out and smelling of nothing but himself, just the way Bokuto-san liked it. Fresh, crisp apples was what his Alpha said his scent reminded him of, sharp and tangy and delicious to bite into.

A shudder raced through him at that thought, at teeth sinking into him in a way they hadn't been lately, his skin almost aching from it. His fingers traced the pale skin of his neck, bare and mark-less and empty. A classmate had even asked if he'd broken up with his Mate since he was no longer coming to their study group littered with hickeys or teeth marks, no longer reeked of Bokuto-san's warm caramel scent, his Alpha fond of marking his territory in all ways possible and the Omega in Keiji loving to indulge it, loving the feeling of being Claimed, even if it wasn't in an official or permanent capacity.

Too long. It had been far too damn long.

The shower next to him cut off, jolting him from his thoughts, an audible reminder of how it wasn't gonna be much longer. Keiji had wanted to shower together, too eager to get Bokuto-san naked and his hands all over his Alpha, but for once, Bokuto-san had put the brakes on it. Pissed Keiji the hell off in all honesty, how calm and rational his boyfriend was acting. He already felt like he was gonna jump out of his skin, his cock hard under his towel, passage wet, hole loosening and stretching on its own, and nothing had even happened. Delaying everything was just dumb.

Then again, there was something decidedly unsexy about cleaning himself out, so maybe Bokuto-san had a point there.

Still...

Broad hands wrapped around his waist, the touch warm, damp, sparking over his skin. Lips hovered by his ear, breath tickling the shell and making Keiji shiver, his eyes drifting closed. Melted caramel, sweet and thick and warm, invading his nose with every inhale and his teeth sank into his bottom lip at it, holding back a moan at how long he'd gone without taking it in at its purest form.

“You waiting for me?” Bokuto-san breathed into his ear and Keiji felt the words slide down his spine, between his cheeks, teasing at his hole. His fingers curled where his hands had been resting on the counter, head falling back onto a broad shoulder. The hands on his torso splayed flat, rough calloused skin pressed to smooth unmarred flesh, covering him from ribs to where his towel hung dangerously low and he wished it would fall, hated that he tucked that end in too tight.

“That a yes?” He chuckled in amusement and Keiji could only nod, feeling a pinky play along the edge of that towel, teasing his lower abdomen.

It was on the tip of his tongue to beg and plead but he held back. Bokuto-san had assured him earlier that they had all night, all weekend, that they were gonna take advantage of this alone time to reconnect, an apology in his golden eyes. Keiji had taken him at his word, had put his forgiveness into a deep kiss, had tried to calm his own desperation with that promise and the knowledge that his Alpha would never leave him wanting.

Teeth dragged along the edge of his lobe and Keiji groaned, unable to hold it back this time. He felt absolutely touched starved, leaning into it, body going limp against the Alpha he knew would always catch him before he fell.

Another dark chuckle against his sensitive ear, the press of a hard length between his cheeks, separated from where Keiji desperately needed it by only the towel around his own waist.

Definitely regretting tying it so well.

“I'm gonna take care of you, pretty baby,” Bokuto-san breathed into his ear once more, nipping at it. “You know I always will.”

“ _Yesss_ ,” he hissed out, dragged it out, although he wasn't sure if it was a statement of elation over what was to come or an agreement, an acknowledgment over what his Alpha said. Either way, his hips were pressing back into that hard length trying to part him, his back was arching in invitation, and his skin was prickling in need and anticipation.

And for all of Bokuto-san's obliviousness at times, he was perfectly versed in reading Keiji like a book, having memorized all of him years prior. Despite the recent dry spell, Bokuto-san still had tons of practical experience in how to play Keiji's body, how to draw the right sounds, how to touch, how to get the reaction he wanted. And he was putting that knowledge to work, drawing his hands away so that only his fingertips remained, lightly tracing over to his hips, up his sides, under his pectorals, leaving trails of fire and scorched flesh in their wake.

Keiji whimpered, feeling thick digits lay flat along the underside of developed muscle, so close to where he wanted, where he needed. Fuck, his nipples actually ached, hardened to painful points despite the steamy air of the bathroom and the heated flush to his skin.

“Open your eyes,” Bokuto-san murmured into his ear and Keiji was weak to deny the request, half-lidded blue eyes meeting half-lidded golden ones, the Alpha's slightly crinkled due to the smirk he wore, his hair still damp and hanging loosely. “Watch your face.”

Keiji dragged his eyes away, taking in the slight flush to his cheeks that had nothing to do with the humidity, the way his lips were already parted as he breathed shakily. They hadn't even done anything, not really, but he already felt worked up, already felt too keyed up, already felt--

Thumbs flicked over the hardened nubs of his nipples and he watched as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped on a sharp inhale, body jerking in response. Bokuto-san grinned wickedly before burying his face in the side of Keiji's neck, cheek rubbing at the scent gland that was swelling, and his fingers pinched at the Omega's nipples, making him cry out.

Yup. Bokuto-san knew how to play him like a master with his instrument, Keiji whining as the hardened nubs were rolled and rubbed, as he felt the hardened member of his Alpha press insistently between his cheeks, as he felt lips close around the skin of his neck and suck hard on the flesh. A swear left Keiji on a breath, his eyes fluttering closed and his body rolling on automatic as the sensations all headed straight south, electricity storming through him as he was lit up from the older man's ministrations. His hole pulsed as slick leaked out, soaking his towel. His cock throbbed, pre dripping steadily and creating a wet patch at the front. His balls drew up and he knew he was too starved for it all when he felt so close already.

“Think you can come from this?” Bokuto-san whispered into his ear once more and Keiji didn't bother lying or hesitating, whimpering out a “yes” almost immediately. The Alpha let out a swear of his own, grinding hard against him and making him keen. “Such a good boy for me.”

Keiji whined an agreement, his hips moving beyond his control, needy and wanton and wanting. He forced his eyes opened once more, feeling Bokuto-san move to the other side of his neck to leave a matching mark there, dark purple already bruising him on the right.

“Get rid of the towel. Wanna see it.”

Once more there was no hesitation on Keiji's part, trembling fingers tugging the end loose and practically throwing the towel open, the soft cotton hung from where Bokuto-san was pressing against his from behind, neither eager to part. Keiji's cock bobbed in the air before slapping against his lower abdomen, red and angry and wet, and he swore he could even see the vein underneath pulsing with how close he was.

“Please,” he whined, already reduced to begging when he'd wanted to hold off, crying out at the sharp pain of his nipples tugged and his hips bucking in response, towel falling away.

“I'll take care of you,” Bokuto-san repeated his earlier promise, nipping at the join of Keiji's neck and shoulder. “Gonna spend all night making you come apart over and over and over again.” His eyes flicked up to the mirror, meeting Keiji's, Alpha red flashing in golden orbs. And if it weren't for the hold he had on the younger man's chest, Keiji would've fallen over right there and then, his first orgasm of the night bursting forth from his cock with a gasp from him and a groan from his Alpha.

“So fucking pretty,” he complimented and Keiji whined, feeling a purr rumble up from his chest at the compliment. One of his hands switched their attention from his chest down to his cock, tracing the line of dribbling come up the underside of the sensitive organ, making Keiji twitch and shudder at the rough skin of his finger as it swirled around the exposed head. “You're so beautiful when you fall apart for me.”

Keiji felt weak, falling back against his Alpha once more, eyes closing on their own. Bokuto-san pressed his hips forward, hard dick rutting along the crevice of Keiji's ass, trying their best to part his cheeks and slip inside.

Which...

He hadn't been told anything, that he couldn't do anything. And with that knowledge, Keiji reached back with shaky hands to grab hold of his own cheeks and spread them, allowing the moving pelvis to hit its target. His crevice was soaked with his own slick, Bokuto-san's cock wet with his own precome, the slide between them easily lubricated and smooth. Both groaned at the feel as the Alpha's dick rode the split, sensitive underside rubbing against sensitive hole, grazing over where they both wanted to be joined.

Bokuto-san swore once more, grunting, rough hand now splayed on Keiji's lower abdomen as the other still thumbed at a distended nipple. “Feels like I could fuck right into you with no problem. So wet and open for me, baby.”

Keiji groaned and nodded, despite knowing it wasn't quite accurate. He probably still needed to be stretched more, but he was so desperate to be joined to his Alpha he was willing to forgo all the foreplay and bullshit and just take him in. He'd deal with the pain and repercussions later on when he'd been knotted and satisfied.

But Bokuto-san still had some semblance of sense left as he pulled back, stepped back, pressing a hand between Keiji's shoulder blades to hold him in place as the Omega whined and tried to bring them back together. “Show me, baby. Show me how wet and open you are, how badly you want me inside you.”

His hand pressed harder and Keiji had to readjust his stance as he bent over, until his chest and his cheek were pressed against the cool formica of their cheap counter top. Feet shoulder width apart, he reached back and spread himself open once more, bearing down so his hole was open, gaping, inviting.

A guttural groan sounded out behind him and he felt something warm spark inside, the knowledge that his Alpha found him so appealing. He heard a shuffle, peeked behind himself to find Bokuto-san dropping to his knees in a rush, and the small, still rational part of him wanted to warn the athlete to be careful. The hard linoleum floor was unforgiving and no amount of dives on the court could prepare one for the feeling of it smashing against bare knees.

Not that Bokuto-san seemed to care, although he did grab Keiji's discarded towel and bunch it up under his knees. Apparently he had plans that involved him kneeling back there for a while and Keiji felt himself heat up once more in anticipation, despite the orgasm he'd just had, despite the way his cock hung limp and spent between his legs. A long night, Bokuto-san had promised, making him come apart over and over and over again. He was clearly intent on making it happen as soon as possible.

Not that Keiji would ever complain.

“Hold yourself open for me. Don't move your hands,” he ordered, shooting a hard look at Keiji, and the Omega nodded, swallowing hard and pressing his lips into a line. His head disappeared then, rough fingers tracing up from his achilles' tendon, tickling the sensitive sports behind his knees, kneading the thick thigh muscles created by years of volleyball.

Cold air gusted against his wet hole and he shivered, choked on a whine, swallowed hard then pressed his forehead against the cool counter top. A quick flick of the tongue had his entire body jolting, fingers briefly tightening their hold on his glutes, and he relaxed himself all over, opened himself more. Slick dribbled out of him, down his perineum to his balls, mixing with the come still clinging to him then falling off to collect on the linoleum below. He wondered what it looked like, how it smelled to Bokuto-san, inhaling deeply but only picking up the scent of his Alpha, warm caramel laced with the dark spice of arousal and the heady musk of Claiming. A shiver raced up his spine and his teeth sank into his bottom lip, eager and waiting.

A calloused fingertip tapped against his entrance, traced around his hole once, twice, three, four times. His Mate had a thing for the number four, the number of the ace, his own personal lucky number. Keiji wondered if the digit would have any bearing on their plans for that night, only for all thoughts to leave his head as the finger finally breached him, pausing between the two knuckles then hooking and tugging, stretching, opening.

He swore as his eyes fluttered closed, the finger soon straightening back out then continuing its path inside, twisting and spinning but purposely avoiding the one place Keiji most wanted it to touch. It departed him completely but before he got the chance to whine, two invaded him, easily, body barely needing to stretch or work to welcome them in. He was keyed up, too needy from their unintended dry spell, further relaxed by the orgasm he'd just had and he wondered if this had been Bokuto-san's plan all along or if the Alpha was making it up as he went.

Either way, Keiji was gripping onto his cheeks tighter, breathing out in little huffs that caused condensation to form on the formica. He turned his head to the side, cheek pressed against the counter once more, fingers fucking in and out of him at a steady pace that was neither hurried nor slow. Bokuto-san began scissoring them, stretching him more, preparing him, and Keiji's lips twitched in a smile, knowing it wouldn't be long until he felt his Alpha inside him once more, driving into him, knotting him up and tying them together.

Far too long. Been far too fucking long.

Only...

Only Bokuto-san never added another finger, instead taking the two he was using and changing their aim, right at Keiji's prostate. The sudden touch had his body convulsing, shoulder hitting the raised edge of the sink uncaring, fingers curving so that his carefully manicured nails dug into the flesh of his ass.

A smug note joined Bokuto-san's aroused scent, teeth nipping at Keiji's tail bone before he began rubbing at his prostate in earnest, the raised bundle quivering in response. Oh fuck, the pleasure shot all over him, electric shocks tensing him up, locking his knees to stop him from falling right down. A stuttered cry left him, joined soon after by a wicked chuckle from Bokuto-san, the Alpha deviously gleeful in finding the sensitive spot and Keiji's reactions to it.

Keiji would be pissed as hell if it didn't feel so damn good.

The Alpha didn't pause or falter in his actions, steady as he fucked his fingers in and out, as he massaged Keiji's prostate and worked him up higher and higher. Keiji was helpless against it, left a shaking, whining mess as it felt as though Bokuto-san was hitting every nerve ending in his entire body and not just the ones in his prostate. Pleasure had his skin tingling, prickling, goosebumps forming. His chest slid against the counter, sweat making things slippery, sensitive nipples rubbed and irritated with the unconscious motions.

It wasn't long until he could no longer keep up his grip, right hand flying out and forward, above his head. It smacked against the items lining the back of the counter, glass clattering, tin spray cans rattling as they were knocked into the trashcan to the side. His hand slapped against the mirror, splayed flat, sweat making it slide around, too. Oh god, but Bokuto-san was too good, his body was feeling too good, getting higher and higher.

Now his left hand was flying forward, bashing against the faucet before grabbing hold with white knuckles. Keiji was panting, huffing and puffing despite feeling as though the big bad wolf was right behind him, living up to promises of making him come apart. And it was damn sure how he felt, like his entire body was too full, bursting at the seams, stitches holding him together straining, stretching, barely holding on...

Ripping apart.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

The swear burst forth from his lips without him even being aware of it, his head flying back and body bowing against the counter. His hips dropped as his knees gave but Bokuto-san expertly followed, fingers only faltering a little as he was forced to readjusted, forced to wrap his free arm around Keiji's waist and haul him back into position. But then he wasn't letting up, prolonging the pleasure, the Omega keening and crying and swearing as his shook from it all. His cock twitched and jerked yet never emptied, balls tight and throbbing, dry orgasm taking over his body. He was flying without the fall, his boyfriend's given name falling from his lips like a waterfall, the only word he could think of that wouldn't ever be censored in media.

Eventually it became too much, body tightening and tingling unpleasantly, and his hand slipped from the mirror to bat at his Alpha still crouched behind him.

“Sto-stop. I—I—I'm gon' faw,” he slurred, but the words were understood, fingers moving from the sensitive bundle then sliding out of him.

Keiji practically collapsed against the counter, panting and shaking as the pleasure still coursed through his body. Bokuto-san had gotten too good at that, he decided, wrung the reactions out of him too well. Which...was there really a downside to that, honestly?

Maybe, he thought, still shaking, still feeling jellied, still feeling like he could keep going. Not that that was a bad thing. Really the only time that was frustrating was during his Heat, but that was more because he couldn't hit that climax, couldn't fall over the edge and slide down into satisfaction. This was different. This was reaching the peak without toppling over, allowing him to keep going. Hell, if he hadn't stopped Bokuto-san when he had, the Alpha would've kept going and Keiji would've kept orgasming, one right after the other, no end in sight.

Gotta love the zero refractory periods between prostate orgasms.

But leaning over the bathroom counter wasn't how he wanted it to go, wasn't how he wanted to spend his night. So with a deep breath, he pushed himself up, swiping at his forehead with the back of his hand. He didn't bother looking in the mirror, actively avoided it, not wanting to see what a mess he was.

Although when he turned around and caught sight of the reverent look in Bokuto-san's eyes, the Alpha still on his knees, staring up at Keiji like he was some sort of heavenly being come down to bless him with his presence, he kind of wondered if maybe he should take a peek, just to find out if he could see what Bokuto-san saw.

Probably not. While Keiji knew he wasn't ugly, he didn't think he was all that special. Yes, Omegas tended to fall under the umbrella of “pretty” but he never truly believed it about himself. Until Bokuto-san looked at him with those awe-struck golden eyes and earnestly called him that, striking something deep inside him that no one else could ever reach.

Bending down, he cupped the older man's face in his hands and kissed him as a thank you. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for wanting me. Thank you for what just happened and what is about to happen.

Bokuto-san grinned back up before rising to his full height, his hands on Keiji's hips for balance then to just hold him close as he reconnected their lips in a deeper kiss than the one he'd been given. Keiji didn't bother waiting to curl his own long fingers over broad shoulders that held him up, held up his team and his university and probably even one day, the entire country. Strong and resilient and ever present.

Keiji was so in love with this man that it made his chest hurt to think about it, an arm snaking around to thread fingers through loose silver and black locks, soft and free. He parted from his boyfriend's lips, opened his eyes to find blown pupils staring into his, the Alpha shivering against him.

“Make love to me,” he whispered, lips hungrily eating at his being the answer he received.

Calloused hands moved from his hips to under his glutes in gentle motions that belied the rough skin and with a gentle tug, Keiji was lifted up, legs wrapping around a muscular frame. Their lips were forced apart only because Bokuto-san had run into the door frame rather than exiting the bathroom, making Keiji breathe out a laugh and bury his face in his Alpha's neck to hide the amused grin, lest he begin pouting at being made fun of. But they eventually made it to their room with no other incidences, no bruises or bodily harm—not that Keiji would be able to tell with how much he still felt like he was floating—and Bokuto-san gently laid him on their bed, covering the Omega's body with his own.

Made for each other, that's all Keiji could think when they came together like this. His legs spread automatically, naturally fitting Bokuto-san's wide hips in the crevice between them. His long arms perfectly wrapped around a muscular frame, those broad shoulders he loved and that flat expanse of chest he'd actually rebounded a serve off of on one memorable occasion. Their similar heights had them lining up perfectly, too, lips reconnected, hard cocks pressed together as Bokuto-san rutted against him, drove him back up once more.

“Fuck, Keiji,” he pulled away to breathe, his mouth beginning its descent back to Keiji's neck and the Omega trembled at the feel, at the use of his name.

Over the months of being together, of doing this, he'd learned about even more sides to his multifaceted teammate-slash-boyfriend. Bokuto-san was loud, moody, almost childlike in his enthusiasm for volleyball and life in general. He was excitable and bouncy, while also mopey and overdramatic, both sides of a wildly and widely swinging pendulum at the same time.

Koutarou however...

Koutarou was quiet, calm, reverent and respectful and mature and attentive. He was the part that had won over Keiji's parents by showing them that their Omega son would always be taken care of, that he could provide and protect, that he was respectful of both of them as well as Keiji himself and his own wishes and desires. He was the supportive presence that helped Keiji with homework, better with English and mathematics than anyone ever credited him for.

He was also the one in these moments, where it was just the two of them boiled down to their basic selves, just an Alpha and an Omega coming together. It wasn't Bokuto, one of the top five—top three if he focused—volleyball players in the country and a near lock for the national team. It was Koutarou, an Alpha in love and worshipful of his Omega, who kissed like Keiji was his air, who touched him like he was something precious and delicate, who tasted him like he was a man starved and Keiji was a delicacy he'd been blessed enough to be offered. He gave and gave and hardly ever took, satisfied with knowing that Keiji was happy and blissed out and pleasured, his own ecstasy coming with the emotion written on his boyfriend's face and the marks littering his body.

Marks he was leaving once again, the sharp pain of his flesh being sucked and nibbled causing Keiji to gasp and his spine to arch. One hand slipped under his back to hold him up while the other moved back to his chest, back to sensitive and distended nipples, teasing and plucking and rubbing once more. And all the while, Koutarou's hips moved, his thigh pressing against Keiji's cock in a delicious way, his own rutting the crease of the Omega's pelvis and leaving a trail of precome, marking his territory with his scent and bodily fluids.

Long fingers automatically threaded their way through two-toned hair, tugging and drawing noises from his Alpha that had him leaking out onto the bed and part of him figured they should set out a couple towels, lay one underneath his hips, the other part reluctant to move or give any reason for Koutarou to stop and leave.

Not that the Alpha would move, even if a tsunami hit and washed their bed away. He was too focused, too intent on littering Keiji's skin with bruises and bites and his scent, a rumbling sound akin to a purr echoing up from his chest the entire time. Keiji was helpless to stop any of it, body rolling in waves, in need, breathless gasps and whiny moans leaving him.

Rough fingers gently wrapped around his cock, thumb spreading the spilling precome around, dipping under the foreskin to tease where he was most sensitive, and Keiji whined, high-pitched and reedy.

“Need to release?” Koutarou asked, offered really, not stroking but holding as he awaited the word.

And Keiji wanted to, wanted to so bad. But not like this. It felt cheap, pathetic. It was something he could do by himself, _had_ done by himself countless times. And considering how long it'd been since the two of them had been properly joined together, he wasn't about to settle for a hand job, not when their relationship had come as far as it had.

“Not like this,” he answered airily, peering down at where Koutarou was leaving a hickey in the exact center of his chest. “Wan— _need_ you inside me.”

He got an approving growl at that, Koutarou pulling away and lifting his head to meet his eyes with flashing scarlet ones. His hand slipped away from Keiji's cock, both arms now used to brace himself above the Omega, legs tucked in tight against his ass. Keiji wrapped his own long legs around his boyfriend, ankles crossed at his lower back, rolling his ass up just enough for Koutarou's cock to slide between his cheeks once more.

Koutarou hummed in pleasure, rubbing his nose against the younger man's. “Any requests?”

“Don't care,” he answered honestly. “Just want you to knot me. Hard.”

Another growl, Koutarou ducking down to nip at his scent gland and make him gasp. “You're gonna kill me. Can't imagine a better way to go, though.” He lifted his head back up with a grin, lips curled wickedly again, eyes alight with mischief. “Since you have no particular requests or demands other than the obvious inevitable end, how 'bout we go with my idea?”

Already a shiver was racing down Keiji's spine and he swallowed hard, gnawing at his bottom lip as Koutarou sat up, his pelvis still pressed against the Omega's backside.

“I'm gonna stretch you out, fingerfuck you and make you come so pretty with your prostate again,” he explained in a voice rough with desire, hand moving to curve over Keiji's ass, cupping over his hole. The tip of his middle finger rubbed at the open entrance, played with the rim and made Keiji shiver as he went on. “And while you're still coming, I'm gonna slide my cock in there, see if I can't make you shoot out this time. Then I'm gonna fuck hard into you, any way I want to, make you come at least once more before I knot you and fill you up so much that you'll look knocked up.”

The words had Keiji groaning, his body languidly rolling and completely on board with that. Koutarou was a romantic at heart, all sweet words and praise kink—both giving and receiving—and making love soft and slow.

But sometimes...

Sometimes he spoke like a damn porn star and fucked like one, too, thoroughly wringing Keiji out and leaving him exhausted and used and covered in their combined mess. It didn't happen all that often—stupid housemates—but when it did, the two of them were left a heaving wreck that could barely move to clean themselves up. It was amazing.

And given how pent-up Keiji still felt, it was exactly what he needed.

Koutarou's grin grew more salacious and he leaned down, hovering over Keiji, lips millimeters apart as he spoke low. “I'm so backed up, baby. I haven't had the chance to get myself off the way you have. I've got so much come in me and I'm dying to paint your insides with it.”

Shit, Keiji nearly came from just that, hips jerking and head lolling back, eyes rolling before fluttering shut. God he wanted it, to be so full of his Alpha, to be drenched in his scent inside and out and leave no doubts to anyone within a twenty meter radius just who he belonged to.

He pulled his legs back, spread them, put himself on display as much as he could and Koutarou let out a groan when he sat back up and saw the Omega's wet entrance winking at him, open and ready and okay with the plan.

“No need to ask your thoughts, huh?” he chuckled and Keiji shook his head at the rhetorical question anyway, raising his ass up further.

Pillows were put under his lower back to hold him up and true to his word, Koutarou's fingers breached him once more, two at first, three soon after, stretching him and playing with his sensitive inner-walls. Fuck, he knew it was just because he was an Omega, but Keiji loved this, loved how it felt to be filled and have something touch him inside. He couldn't imagine being the penetrator, not when this felt so damn amazing.

He clenched around the invaders, trying to hold them in, trying to draw pleasure from them, and Koutarou chuckled at his neediness, having mercy and focusing them on his prostate. Keiji yelled out as a hand flew back and hit the headboard behind him, fingers clawing at the bars before being able to wrap around one and hold on. It was just like in the bathroom, only now twice as many as Koutarou slipped his pinky inside, scissoring to stretch his rim, coming together to press on his prostate.

His entire body was jolting, convulsing, twitching, as electricity coursed through him once more. His chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe properly, nothing but panting huffs that barely did anything for his aching lungs, his every exhale a whine that hurt the back of his throat. It was verging on too much once more, but he didn't want it to stop, wanted more, eyes rolling to the back of his head and fingers gripping at the duvet beneath him, tugging it out of place.

“I'm—I'm gon—gon—gonna,” he huffed and panted and struggled, the air thick with the scent of desperation and his Alpha, pleased and aroused and eager for this.

“C'mon, pretty baby. Come for me,” Koutarou purred as he focused his fingers solely on that place inside and Keiji whined, whimpered, keened...

Came.

A swear as his back bowed and his passage got wetter, cock throbbing with another dry orgasm, inner-walls rippling around the fingers pleasuring him. Until they slid out of him and a whine made its way up his throat, eyes opening to let Koutarou know exactly how much he objected to the action. Only instead, he was filled by something more substantial, thicker, _longer_ , making his eyes roll back again.

Oh shit, he'd forgotten how amazing Koutarou's cock was, how much it stretched him, forced his insides to take him and mold themselves around him. So goddamn big, so goddamn thick, Keiji's leg wrapping around his waist to pull him in further, to get filled more.

Koutarou himself was moaning now as his walls quivered around him, wet and welcoming, now squeezing his girth for all it was worth. He'd barely even entered, wasn't even a third of the way inside, and the glans rubbed against Keiji's oversensitive prostate, sparking off another orgasm. His legs twitched, jerked, Koutarou moving them so they were hooked on his elbows as he continued to press inside, groaning out nonsense praise into Keiji's ear as he hunched over the Omega, forcing him into a ball.

“So fucking good, baby,” he murmured, bent knees shoving the pillows out from underneath the more lithe man, cradling his boyfriend on his lap now while still keeping Keiji's head and shoulders on the bed. “Take me so well, fit me perfectly. You were made for me, huh? Made to take my cock and massage around it like that. Goddamn, feels like you're sucking me in. That needy for me?”

Keiji just whined, head pressing back against the pillow, toes curling in mid-air. God, he was. He really was that needy for it, greedy for it, wanted every last centimeter inside, splitting him open, filling him beyond what he'd thought had ever been possible.

A prolonged swear was dragged from him, his hands clutching at the comforter, at the headboard rails, his body tensing then relaxing against the invasion. “Oh shit.” He breathed out a laugh. “Did you get bigger? You feel bigger.”

A laugh gusted against his collarbone where Koutarou was pressing his forehead to Keiji's shoulder. “You say the sweetest things, baby,” he drawled, still pressing inwards, still filling him up.

It seemed to take hours but was probably only seconds, the slow drag of that cock rearranging his insides to take him. At one point it pressed against something inside, only for his body to relax and take him even deeper. And then finally, finally, _finally_ Koutarou was pressed right up against his, trimmed pubes scratching at the sensitive flesh of his ass, dick completely swallowed up by Keiji's body.

Everything in him seemed to melt at that, at finally being joined with his Alpha, even if they hadn't fully done anything, even if it wasn't the knotting he was so desperately after. But it was more than they had done in weeks, more than he'd felt in weeks, the knowledge that it was his Alpha splitting him open like that, stuffing him to the brim, settling all the worry and anxiety he had in his head about them going through a dry spell, potentially falling apart.

His arms wound around Koutarou, clinging, keeping him close, feeling the older man shudder against him. A hand roamed his side before gripping his hip, another clutching at his shoulder, the hold just as desperate as Keiji felt, and it was then that he realized that for all his neediness and desperation, he wasn't the only one who'd been suffering. And if what Koutarou had said earlier had been true and not just words to rile him up—which Keiji truly believed he'd been genuine about—then the Alpha had been suffering more, instincts probably driving him mad at how his Omega was roaming around unmarked and unclaimed...

A heavy gust left Koutarou, a hard expulsion of air, as though he'd been holding everything in and suddenly released it on one harsh exhale. He groaned as his hips bucked, grinding against Keiji, his cock stirring him up inside and making him moan, too. Missed this. Missed it so damn much. And he voiced that very thought, lips dragging across a broad shoulder.

“Christ,” Koutarou grunted, whining before lifting his head and swearing. “I wan—wanted to. To do so much. So many positions. Fuck you so good, so—fuck—so much. But I can—I don—'m not gonna last.”

Keiji smiled, sweeping a hand through two-toned hair and brushing sweaty locks back from his Alpha's face. “We've got all weekend,” he reminded, flicking his tongue on the curve of Koutarou's chin and tasting his sweat. “For now, fuck me and remind me of how good it feels to be knotted, because I can barely remember.”

It was half a truth and half a tease, informing and inciting all at once. Because as much as Koutarou knew what to say to get him going, Keiji had that same knowledge about his Alpha. Only made sense, since he knew what to say to get him motivated before and during a game. Now he knew what to say to get him going before and during sex.

And just like he knew it would, the words caused Koutarou's eyes to flash crimson and his hips to pull back before slamming into him once more. The air was shoved out of Keiji with a loud grunt, the action repeated, Koutarou relentless in his actions.

Good.

And also, _so good_.

Because Koutarou wasn't wrong when he said they were made to fit like that, his cock perfectly shaped to hit everything inside Keiji that ramped his pleasure up. The curve of it meant the head rubbed against his prostate with every thrust in, the girth of it meant his walls were all stretched and massaged, the length of it meant it hit parts of him way deep that he didn't even know about. Koutarou was his first, his only, and someone had once asked if he regretted that, if he wanted to play the field and see what else was out there, and he'd just stared flatly at what a dumb fucking thing that was to ask. What would be the point? How could it possibly get better than this?

How could it possibly get better than the way he was filled and stroked into with perfect precision, the right blend of hard thrusts and shallow pounding and deep long drives?

How could it possibly get better than Koutarou's large frame completely engulfing him, hunched over and driving into him like an animal, broad shoulders covering him and thick thighs tucked under him?

How could it possibly get better than warm spicy caramel invading his nose with every inhale, blending with the sharp crisp apples of his own scent, like sex and home and dessert and fall and belonging and heat all wrapped into one?

How could it possibly get better than Koutarou's mouth traveling along his skin, sucking bruises and biting marks across his neck, his shoulders, his chest, anywhere he could reach, tongue and teeth and lips and breath scorching him and leaving him ruined for others?

How could it possibly get better than looking up and seeing those golden eyes stare back at him with the same need and desire and love that he was feeling himself?

It couldn't.

This was it. He'd known it from the moment he'd first laid eyes on the Alpha during his middle school visit to Fukurodani, when he felt that tugging in his chest drawing him to the then-first year spiker. Time had just proven him right, as had moments like these, when the entire world melted away and turned into nothing more than the feel of Koutarou moving above him, inside him. Slick skin and slamming hips, harsh breaths and loud groans, flushed cheeks and flashing eyes, melted caramel and crisp apples.

Keiji and Koutarou.

Nothing more, nothing less.

His first, his last, his only, forever more.

Keiji couldn't wait to bear his Mating Bite, to leave his own on Koutarou. But for now, they had this, the rhythmic push pull of their hips, the constant reconnection of their bodies coming together, the stretch of his passage to hold his Alpha inside and the expanding knot to keep him there.

“Gimme,” he whined, arms wrapped around Koutarou's neck, using the hold to pull himself up so he could press the words against the older man's lips. “Knot. Gimme. Please.”

Koutarou just nodded, his mouth hanging loose and open as he panted harshly. His thrusts had been getting wilder, less smooth or in control, his eyes steadily staying crimson for longer and longer periods of time. Keiji wondered if his were responding in kind, the brightly glowing golden hue of an Omega that he believed had nothing on the beauty of his boyfriend's.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, determined to watch the changing expressions on Koutarou's face as his thrusts began to become impeded by the girth of his expanding knot. His brows scrunched every time he had to stop and push inside with more force, his eyelids fluttered when Keiji's rim gave way and took him in, his lips twitched in a semblance of a pleased smile as the Omega's walls caressed it. And when it popped inside for the final time, when Keiji hissed in pain as he tried to pull back out, Koutarou bit his lower lip, brows furrowing in a hard V as he focused on rolling his hips now, on shallow thrusts and circular grinds.

And once again, Keiji was back to thinking over his words about the two of them being made for one another, because his knot was perfectly situated to press into his prostate, growing right against it and putting the perfect pressure on it. His every huffy exhaled was accompanied by a whine that was growing higher in pitch, body keying up again. The knot on his prostate, the head of his cock pressing something deep inside, his own dick trapped between their abdomens and massaged against Koutarou's defined eight-pack...

He came first, everything in his body drawing up tight. Every muscle tensed, every organ ceased to work, his back bowed and his toes curled and his head fell back and his throat burned from the way he yelled out his Alpha's name. His cock shot off between them, the mess he was making barely felt against his heated skin, against the way he felt something else even hotter spraying inside of him. Koutarou's hand slammed out to grab hold of the top of the headboard, his hips pressing as tightly against Keiji's rear as possible, to the point where the Omega swore he could even feel the way the older man's balls were contracting against him.

But goddamn, this was what it was all about. Feeling his Alpha shoot inside him, fill him up, that knot trapping it all in. Nothing was gonna come of it, he knew this, but part of him, that baser Omegan part, it was daydreaming, and while one hand was gripping at Koutarou's shoulder, the other was rubbing over his belly, wondering if he really was gonna feel it fill up and expand the way the Alpha had claimed earlier.

Guess he'd find out soon enough.

The intense part of it over, Koutarou just about collapsed on top of him, elbows only barely catching him before he crashed into the leaner male. Keiji held him close, pet his hair, felt the shudders wracking them both in turn. Koutarou was gonna be coming for a while, all Alphas did, aftershocks and mini-orgasms causing him to tremble for the next ten minutes, the two of them tied for another twenty after that.

Keiji was looking forward to it.

Ordinarily he'd lament the lost study time or the boredom but on this occasion, it was welcomed, wanted even, his lips pressing themselves to whatever part of Koutarou he could reach.

“That was amazing,” Keiji commented, feeling the Alpha smiled where his face was pressed into his neck. “But we are never waiting that long ever again.”

He felt more than heard the snort Koutarou let out, his head lifting to show off the crinkle around his eyes as he grinned in amusement. “A-fucking-greed.” Leaning back down, he kissed Keiji softly, sweetly, passionate in this as he was with everything he did in life.

 _Definitely_ never waiting so long to do this again. Or Keiji was throw a hissy fit the size of a Bokuto-san emo mode himself. Only worse. Yes, he loved his housemates, but he obviously loved his Alpha more, and nothing was ever gonna change that.


End file.
